tfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers: The Defenders
Transformers: The Defenders is an animated cartoon series that has a simularity with Transformers Generation 1. It has also has toys, a comic series, and a video game that will be coming soon. The story is based in the present and there are many stories about the wars of Cybertron that includes planet Earth. Story After the wars of Cybertron, the Autobots planned for escape. When the Decepticons find their ship in space, they go after them. The Decepticons fiercely fire at the Autobot's ship. Optimus Prime commands the Autobots to fire thier plasma torpedoes at the top Decepticon ship, lowering them down to a blue planet. The Autobot ship's controls stopped working, and they also fall down to the mysterious blue planet. The Autobots and Decepticons both crash landed in different parts of the mysterious world. 7,000 years later, a kid named Andrew discovered the Autobot's ship on a bluff in Phoenix, Arizona. He goes inside and sees all of the Autobots. He runs out of there when Optimus's eyes glow. In Downtown Phoenix, Megatron, Starscream, Ramulus, Divebomb, and Motor Head attack the streets of the city. After half of the city is damaged, Optimus Prime, Roadbuster, Skid-Z, and Ratchet fight the Decepticons with all their might. Megatron and Optimus fight until Megatron is damaged. The evil Decepticons retreat and Optimus tells Andrew that they will protect Earth no matter the cost. Characters Autobots Optimus Prime is a wise Transformer. His main enemy is Megatron. Optimus transforms into a red tanker truck. The oil tank is black and can transform into a battle station. Roadbuster is a young Autobot with a lot of self esteem. He tranforms into a green and orange car. Skid-Z thinks he's always cool and tough. He used to be a lieutenant soldier during the war. Skid-Z transforms into a blue stylish car. Ratchet is the Autobot's medic and scientist. Ratchet is really smart. He transforms into an ambulance that says Phoenix Hospital. Mirage acts cool and has the ability to become invisibe and he can make illusions. Also he has an electro-disrupter. Mirage transforms into a white race car. Jetfire talks about himself all the time. He used to be a Decepticon back on Cybertron, but now he's an Autobot. Jetfire transforms into a white and red Cybertronian jet. Ultra Magnus is an ancient Transformer who was killed on Cybertron and was unexplainably, crash landed on Earth many years before the Autobots or Decepticons landed on Earth. Ultra Magnus transforms into a blue & white firetruck. Rodimus II is an ancient Autobot who was reformatted into Rodimus the Second. He arrived on Earth to meet Optimus Prime. Rodimus II transforms into an old fashioned purple hot rod car with orange flames. Warpath is a red tank that hides from humans all the time. Warpath is a bulky friend of Roadbuster. They both act the same except that Warpath has a little more of maturity than Roadbuster. Skydive used to be a commander of the Autobot Enforcer Team until its downfall. Now Skydive, Optimus's second in command comes to Earth to fight the Decepticons who ruined the Autobot Enforcer Team. Category:Transformers Generation 1 Continuity Category:T.V. Series